LOVE at Blake Holsey High
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Lucas can't stand to see Josie & Vaughn together, and has changed of behavior towards his friends. Can Marshall's cousin change it all? SHIPS: Lucas&OC, Marshall&Corinne, Vaughn&Josie.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_this is a Lucas/OC, Corinne/Marshall & Josie/Vaughn fic. If you give this story a chance ill love you til the end of times :)

**Prologue**

"Stop staring at them you're making yourself look ridiculous." Marshall whispered to his best friend, leaning on the table.

Lucas quickly got out of his thoughts and frowned to him.

"Mind your own business."

The words had came out of his throat despite himself, and he immediatly regretted them. If only the girl he liked wouldn't have chosen one of his friends, instead of him, maybe he wouldn't have to be so rude with everyone. He didn't want to put on Josie's shoulders his weakness, so he quickly thought about Vaughn, and decided he was the one responsible for his misfortune.

"Fine man, I just wanted to help." Marshall sighed, laying his back on his chair.

"I'm sorry." Lucas sighed. " I've just been in a really bad mood lately."

"And I understand that. But it's time you get your butt off that sad situation and start over. There are plenty of fishes in the sea." Marshall said, shaking his head.

"Thank you for the advice, Marshall, and especially for your third grader quotation." Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem." he decided to only answer, even if Lucas' bad mood reflected on their friendship.

Lucas' eyes left briefly the girl of his dreams and he decided to get out of the room so he wouldn't have to see her and Vaughn getting at it again.

"_They make me sick_." he allowed himself to think.

Marshall ran after him and stopped at his level. It was getting harder and harder to stay friends with Lucas, because of his mean behavior, and even though he wanted their friendship to last, it seemes like it was not reciprocal.

Ever since Josie and Vaughn had let everyone know they were in love, Lucas had lost it, and after being really rude to the two lovers, they had decided to ignore him and anyone that was around him. Marshall had stayed by his best friend's side, but Corinne, on the other hand, had had a ahrd time to chose, so she kept switching from a gang to an other.

Not only was Marshall seeing the girl he loved in secret less and less because of Lucas, but he was also really tired of being treated like crap, and hearing how Josie was fantastic, and how Vaughn was such a "stupid git".

He had thought over an over again about how he could tell his roomate that he would end up friendless if he kept acting this way, but he couldn't resigne himself to being such a bad friend.

"You don't have to follow me. I know you don't want to hang out with me anymore." Luvas said, not sending a glance to Marshall.

"You're wrong. I just want to help."

To a certain degree, it was true, but Marshall missed the days where all of them were friends, and had fun all together. he competition between Lucas and Vaughn could somehow be exhausting, but at least it was less painful for everyone's friendship.

"No one can help me." Lucas said, letting himself fall on the nearest bench.

Marshall sat next to him, looking at the trees surrounding them. They had waled outside the school where everyone normally was. But most importantly, where Josie and Vaughn were not.

"I'll find a way. I promise I will."

Little did he know that he would find a way to bring Lucas' smile, without even knowing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marshall looked at his watch and sighed. If Lucas was not up in five minutes, he'd have to wake him up and face his moody attitude once again. He looked at himself in the mirror and moved a rebel hair to place it in the good spot.

Ever since he noticed that Corrine was acting shy around him, he had done everything to look the best around her. And in about ten minutes, he was going to be sitting right next to her in class.

"Lucas, you'll be late for class." he finally said, expecting the storm to come from his best friend's bed.

Marshall took his books in his arms and pushed Lucas lightly on the arm as he passed by.

"Leave me alone. I'm skipping today." Lucas muttered.

"And why exactly?" Marshall asked after a long sigh, putting his hands on his waist.

"It's as obvious as could be, I'm sick."

Marshall wanted to shake him and tell him once again to get over it but he resigned himself and only shook his head with a sigh.

"Whatever." escaped from his lips as his hand reached the doorknob. "I'll see you tonight."

He sent once last glance to his friend and quickly disapeard behind the door, closing it.

Lucas looked at the closed door in front of him and turned again in his bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him these days, and he surely didn't feel like letting go of Josie would work. He didn't feel ready for his love to die... and actually, he didn't quite feel like it was possible.

Josie was the first girl he ever felt real feelings for. He had gone on dates with other girls, but it never lasted, and most of all, it didn't make him feel special, like Josie did.

Lucas pushed his covers with his feet, letting them fall on the floor next to him. He couldn't fall asleep anymore, but he did, in fact, felt nauseus and sick. He got up reluctantly and took a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. He grimaced at his school's uniform and finally ended his outfit with his glasses. Sitting back on is bed, he layed his elbows on his knees and sighed, wondering if he had made the good choice.

Finally, he decided he did, because staying alone in his bedroom all day was way much better than spending it in class, looking at Josie and Vaughn. Plus, he wouldn't have to look at Marshall and Corrine flirting with each other, and he wouldn't have to hear anyone's comment about how miserable his life was ; he already knew.

Lucas lied down, his hands behind his head just as a knock on the door was heard. He quickly sat up, thinking it could be Marshall but stopped himself. Marshall would just get in, he wouldn't knock. He thought about someone coming to see why he wasn't in class and quickly took the big blanket on the floor, putting it on his back. He tried to look sicker than he actually was and opened the door.

A small brunette, her hair in a high ponytail looked at him with a big smile crossing her face. Lucas' eyes got wide at her sight. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pink tank top. Her blue skater shoes were half hidden by her pants.

"Hey, uhm hi. Is Marshall there?" she asked, not getting any answer. "Or at least I think it's his room." she added, looking around herself trying to find any clue that she could have knocked at the wrong door.

Lucas licked his lips, looking at the girl from head to toes. He didn't recall seeing such a charming girl in his life. Even Josie seemed less attractive now that he had this new girl in front of him. He shook his head, taking Josie off his mind and let his blanket fall down before to open the door a little more.

"It's his room. But he's in class."

The girl hit her forehead with her palm and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Stupid me, of course he is. We have a day off, and I guessed he did too. I wanted to surprise him. Guess I screwed it up!" she laughed lightly.

"Well, you can wait for him here." Lucas proposed, moving out of the way so she could get in.

"Thank you." she said, stepping in. "I'm Livia." she continued, extending her hand to the boy in front of her.

"Lucas." he said, shaking his hand and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, amazing mess." Livia said, looking around the room, her hands in her pockets.

"Yea, sorry about that." Lucas quickly rushed to put what was on the floor, back on the desks or the beds.

"No, it's alright. I'm a messy person myself. I feel like home." she laughed again. "Can I sit down?" she added, pointing Marshall's bed.

"Sure." Lucas smiled, sitting in his own bed.

Inside, he felt torn, like he was going to do a public speech or fight against Stew, the school's bully. At the same time, though, he felt amazingly good, like something special was happening at that exact moment.

As he talked with Livia, Lucas realized that maybe, Josie would regret not being with him... because he had layed his eyes on someone else, now.


End file.
